Obscurus Gladius Magister
by Lady Akhisane
Summary: Ganon intenta dominar el Dark Realm y tiene muchos aliados, pero no todos los habitantes de este reino se dejarán dominar, especialmente un muchacho de ropas negras de nombre Shadow Link quien será llamado por el destino a luchar.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

-Vamos. Toma mi mano.

-¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Ve a prevenir a los demás!

El muchacho no titubeó. Su compañero intentó levantarse por sí solo. Él no miró atrás, siguió su camino lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Podía sentir como retumbaba la tierra. Las tropas invasoras estaban muy cerca. Si no se daba prisa, sus compañeros no tendrían oportunidad de escapar.

El cielo estaba oscuro como de costumbre, pero retumbaba con gran fuerza y lanzaba destellos aterradores, algunos incluso tocaban le tierra y causaban incendios. Eso nunca había pasado en el Reino Oscuro.

No recordaba haber visto antes tales calamidades. Todo empezó desde que llegaron las bestias del otro mundo, y su líder: él era el verdadero culpable. Los habitantes de las sombras hacían todo lo posible por defender su territorio, pero el enemigo era muy poderoso, había avanzado con gran rapidez. En poco tiempo tuvo a la mitad del reino bajo su dominio.

Y ahí estaba él, corriendo por su vida y por la de sus compañeros. No le importaba realmente lo que pasara con sus vidas, mientras pudiera conservar la suya. Sencillamente no iba a someterse. Jamás se dejaría gobernar, y mucho menos por un ladrón que ha venido de otra dimensión a usurpar su tierra. Pero no podía luchar solo contra el enemigo. Necesitaba aliados.

Al fin pudo ver la aldea en donde le esperaban sus compañeros. Subió al máximo su velocidad. Bajó por una ligera cuesta al final de la cual se encontraba su hogar. Cuando por fin la alcanzó, empezó a alarmar al resto. Había pocas "personas" afuera.

-¡Las bestias se acercan! ¡Váyanse todos de aquí ahora mismo!

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó una criatura pequeña, con ojos brillantes y una voz chillona.

-¡Huye, Abi! ¡Y avisa a los demás! ¡HUYAN TODOS! ¡LOS ALIADOS DE GANON VIENEN A ATACARNOS!

E inmediatamente todo signo de calma y orden desapareció. La gente escuchó el aviso y sin prepararse para lo que viniera después empezó a abandonar la aldea. No todos seguían el mismo camino. Unos corrían en dirección hacia los Bosques de la Miseria, algunos como Abi usaban sus flores para escapar con las corrientes de aire. Los demás decidieron ir a ocultarse a las cavernas de los Montes de Dalús al noreste, muy cerca de allí. Era una aldea muy pequeña, por lo que fue cuestión de poco menos de una hora para que ningún ser viviente quedara en ella.

Las bestias arrancaban enormes cantidades de polvo con sus pesados trotes. Corrían veloces y feroces. Se detuvieron un momento en lo alto de la pendiente a la orden de sus jinetes.

-Es un sitio demasiado pequeño-se quejó uno de ellos- ¿Qué ganamos con asaltar un lugar así?

-Da igual. Son órdenes del mismo Rey de la Oscuridad-dijo el que superaba al resto en tamaño y rango. Llevaba una capa roja y un casco, al contrario de sus subordinados que prácticamente iban desnudos. Aunque no se podía decir que iban desnudos, después de todo, no necesitaban vestimentas. Eran todos unos esqueletos, sin piel, sin entrañas. Ninguno de ellos estaba vivo. Su descanso se había visto interrumpido por el llamado de aquél que en esos momentos intentaba proclamar este mundo para sí.

-¡Aaaarg!

Aquél grito fue la señal para avanzar hacia su objetivo. Arrasaron con todo, saquearon e incendiaron las casas, lanzaron amenazas a su alrededor, pero nadie apareció.

-Nada pudimos encontrar-informó uno de los Stalfos a su líder-. Todos escaparon.

-No podemos llevarle esta noticia a Lord Ganon. Ha pedido la cabeza del tal Shadow y se la vamos a entregar cueste lo que cueste. Los demás no importan. ¡Vamos! No deben andar lejos. ¡Aaarg!-al paso, tumbó un letrero que decía Bienvenido a Sevicea.

Así comenzó la cacería.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño grupo se adentraba en los tenebrosos y extraños bosques a los que sólo los ignorantes y los dementes se atrevían a entrar. Parecía que estuviera haciéndose de noche en tanto que corrían a las profundidades. Una niebla espectral descendía sobre ellos. Era algo casi sobrenatural, pero así era todo en el Reino Oscuro.

-Vamos… a detenernos un momento… ¿si?

-¡No podemos detenernos ahora!-gritó el muchacho de ropas negras- ¡Sigan corriendo si no quieren que los maten!

El chico siguió corriendo hacia los más negros rincones, seguido por un grupo de criaturas con las que no tenía semejanza alguna. Los árboles burlones los miraban al pasar frente a ellos. Uno de sus compañeros tropezó, no quería devolverse pero lo hizo.

-No hay que perder tiempo. Levántate.

Ayudó a ponerse en pie a su compañero. Una pequeña pero corpulenta criatura con un solo ojo, y un cuerno que sobresalía en su frente. Aún así apenas le llegaba a la cintura al muchacho.

-Gracias-dijo.

-Olvídate de eso-respondió el chico, mirándolo con sus ojos amarillos y brillantes.

De repente todos dejaron de correr. Se habían quedado mirándolo mientras se acercaba.

-He dicho que no se detengan. ¿Qué es lo que esperan?

-¿Hacia donde demonios iremos, Shadow? Jamás hemos estado en este sitio. Es de locos…

-He venido muchísimas veces desde que tengo memoria. Sólo síganme, conozco un escondite.

El muchacho corrió de nuevo hacia lo más oculto de los Bosques de la Miseria. Los demás lo siguieron, no porque tuvieran mucha confianza en sus palabras, sino porque no tenían otra opción. Eventualmente, llegaron a un espacio bastante despejado, en cuyo centro se hallaba un anciano y triste árbol. En verdad era de una altura impresionante. Tenía dos hoyos y una abertura en su tronco que daban la impresión de ser un rostro. Uno muy triste. Al verlo sintieron que se les estremecían las entrañas.

-Alto-dijo Shadow. En cuanto detuvieron la carrera, se tiraron todos al suelo. El cíclope había caído sin querer sobre uno de ellos.

-¡Quítate de encima mío, Fitus!-gritó la pequeña criatura, parecida a una rata, pero ésta tenía un pelaje rojo, andaba en dos patas y no tenía cola.

-Perdón. En esta oscuridad es muy difícil ver por donde va uno.

Todos oyeron un sonido extraño. Parecía un suspiro profundo. Había sido el gran rostro apenado que los miraba. Éste notó que tenía visitas, y dirigió su vista al chico de vestimenta y cabellos negros, tez pálida y ojos amarillentos, casi escalofriantes. Venía acompañado por cinco sujetos.

-Oh, has venido a verme Shadow, en un momento de gran angustia… Es una pena que me veas en este estado lamentable, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿Qué vas a pensar de mí?

-Nunca te he visto de otro modo, Anciano Llorón-le dijo Shadow al acercarse. Sonrió ligeramente y puso una mano sobre una de sus enormes y fuertes raíces-. Nos esconderemos un tiempo aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Ah, mi pequeño y espeluznante amigo! ¡En qué embrollo te habrás metido para acudir a mí para pedir refugio!

Los que acompañaban a Shadow se estremecieron al oír los lamentos del Anciano Llorón. Era la primera vez que oían a alguien llorar de esa forma. El ruido lastimaba sus oídos.

-¡Cesa tu llanto, Anciano!-le exigió Shadow, e inmediatamente volvió la calma. Sin embargo el Anciano Llorón sollozaba.

-Cuanto lamento molestarlos. Me dan tanta pena. Han tenido que dejar sus hogares para proteger sus vidas.

-¿Y él como sabe?-preguntó uno de los compañeros de Shadow.

-Siempre al tanto de todo, querido amigo y protector-le dijo al viejo triste.

-Oh, Shadow, tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

Cuando cayó la noche, se arrimaron al Anciano Llorón y cayeron en un profundo sueño, aunque sólo después de algunas horas, debido a los extraños y escalofriantes ruidos. Habían decidido discutir su siguiente movimiento a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, Shadow permaneció despierto algunas horas más. No le molestaban los sonidos desconocidos ni la niebla fría que cubría los bosques. De hecho le gustaba. Le gustaba todo lo que los demás consideraban espeluznante, peligroso o siniestro. Al fin y al cabo, esa era su naturaleza. Así permaneció deleitándose con los suspiros del Anciano Llorón hasta que sus párpados se hicieron pesados. Tras luchar durante horas se rindió ante el sueño. Pero sabía que no podía esperar sino pesadillas.

-Quisiera no dormir nunca-murmuró semidormido. Finalmente, cerró los ojos.

___________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les guste. Mi primer fic sobre uno de mis villanos favoritos de Zelda, que me cautivó en el manga de FSA.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Seres de luz y seres de oscuridad.**

-Duele-se quejó Shadow.

Hacía frío, no podía moverse y algo estaba atacándolo. Estaba en medio de la oscuridad, nada podía distinguirse en esa negrura. Sentía como si algo tratara de arrancarle la cabeza. Tenía sus garras en su rostro, cortando profundamente toda la piel que pudiera. La sangre se deslizaba por su cuello y empezaba a humedecer su ropa.

-¡Basta!-se despertó a si mismo con ese grito desgarrador. Hasta pudo oír el eco que se alejó rápidamente hacia los rincones desconocidos de los bosques, gracias al cual algunas aves emprendieron asustadas el vuelo lejos de los horrores que pudieran estar asechando sus vidas.

Se sentó para poder respirar mejor. Varias hojas cayeron al suelo lentamente. Había quedado sepultado por las hojas caídas del Anciano Llorón. Se frotó el rostro, no había sangre. Estaba todo muy tranquilo. No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba solo. A excepción del anciano árbol, nadie estaba ahí acompañándolo. Buscó a sus amigos pensando que estarían sepultados bajo las hojas, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.

-Despierta Anciano Llorón- le pidió a su gran amigo.

El anciano dio un largo suspiro, y agitó sus ramas mientras daba un bostezo. Muchas hojas más llovieron sobre el muchacho sombrío.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño amigo? Siento como si hubiera dormido una eternidad.

-Creí que no dormías.

-Es que nunca te habías despertado antes que yo. Ahora que eres grande y fuerte no necesitas que yo vele por tu seguridad durante la noche.

Shadow se acercó sonriente y colocó sus manos sobre una de sus enormes raíces para acariciarla.

-Eres como un padre para mí-le dijo con voz suave.

-¡Ah!-el árbol rompió en llanto- ¡Oh, Shadow!

-No empieces, viejo amigo-le reprendió Shadow un poco molesto.

-Es que me estás clavando las uñas-explicó su viejo amigo.

-Oh-Shadow vio que en verdad tenía sus uñas, que eran negras y puntiagudas como garras, presionando fuertemente sobre su protector, y quitó sus manos enseguida-. Discúlpame. Mis compañeros desaparecieron. Dime si sabes qué sucedió.

-Las criaturas siniestras de este bosque acechan silenciosamente… muy silenciosamente. No podría decir cuándo están entre nosotros. Es difícil darse cuenta cuando uno duerme en este lugar. ¿A dónde vas…?

El muchacho ya comenzaba a alejarse hacia lo profundo.

-A averiguar dónde han ido todos-le respondió. Se detuvo y miró al cielo un momento. El tono púrpura ya se estaba convirtiendo en rojizo muy siniestro. Algo raro pasaba. Incluso en un mundo como éste- No esperes mi regreso.

-¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Permaneceré en este lugar siempre.

Llevaba horas en el bosque. Llamó a sus amigos en todos los caminos que recorrió pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se aventuró a entrar a donde la niebla se hacía más espesa y el frío era tal que ni los bichos se atrevían a salir de sus escondites. Los árboles tenían cientos de años, se podía decir por su altura, y eran muy tétricos, como si tuvieran espíritu.

Se dio cuenta de que se había introducido demasiado en el bosque. No recordaba nada de lo que lo rodeaba. Aun así siguió buscando a sus acompañantes, temiendo que hubieran sido atrapados por bestias. En ese lugar había que tener mucho cuidado. Recordó muchos relatos del Anciano Llorón en los que siempre se involucraban monstruos y gigantes que atacaban a los forasteros que profanaban sus territorios. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro sujeto, hubiera abandonado los Bosques de la Miseria a la primera oportunidad. Para este tiempo, los soldados de Ganon ya habrían seguido su camino, muy lejos de Sevicea.

Pero Shadow tenía una condición que no se veía muy seguido en el Reino Oscuro. Las criaturas de este mundo solían ser viles, codiciosas y convenencieras. Probablemente él no se diferenciaba en ese aspecto. Todo lo que hacía era lo que le convenía, pero extrañamente, siempre terminaba beneficiando a más de uno.

Así era Shadow, un muchacho que se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida visitando todas las regiones del Reino Oscuro, aún cuando su hogar había sido, desde que tenía memoria, este bosque, y su protector, el Anciano Llorón. El tiempo no pasaba para ninguna persona en este mundo, era como si aparecieran de la nada. No era así para él.

Algunos decían que llegaron de otro mundo, donde algo llamado Sol se alza en el cielo durante el día y una Luna brilla como una gran perla durante la noche. Esas eran patrañas, fantasías sin sentido alguno que contaban los más maliciosos para asustar a los débiles. Shadow no creía eso. Sabía cuán dañina era la luz y que ninguno de ellos podría vivir expuesto a ella.

Se cumplió una hora desde que el cielo comenzó a retronar, y lo que inició como una llovizna estaba tomando niveles peligrosos. Era tal su fuerza que penetró con facilidad entre las copas amontonadas que causaban la oscuridad aparente del bosque. Eso no le importó a Shadow. Quería encontrar a sus compañeros, vivos o muertos, talvez descubriría una pista de las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor. Se oían cosas muy raras. Presintió que lo estaban acechando. Y no sólo en esos bosques, sino en todo lugar al que iba. Nunca daba un paso sin tener esa sensación de ser perseguido. No les daré el gusto de verme asustado pensó con determinación mientras continuaba la búsqueda de sus compañeros.

Le parecía ver sombras que se movían entre los arbustos y árboles. Para un ser normal era sumamente difícil distinguir a los monstruos en un sitio tan tenebroso como ese. Pero para alguien como Shadow era fácil ver aquello cuyo origen estaba en las sombras.

El suelo se estaba volviendo fangoso. Por culpa de la lluvia tan fuerte que inundaba el lugar, el lodo le rebasaba los tobillos, y ya no podía menos que dar zancadas para poder avanzar.

Soportó mucho tiempo el frío y el peligro al que se exponía, y aun decidió aguantar más. Se siguió escuchando el eco de sus nombres pronunciados por el joven sombrío durante largos minutos más. Tenía que admitir que estar rodeado de otras personas a veces se sentía bien. Eso le molestaba. Tener que depender de otros y que ellos dependieran de él, limitaba su libertad para actuar y complicaba su situación. Él lo veía de esta forma.

-¡Ouch!-no había visto un delgado tronco oculto entre el lodo y tropezó. Su cara ahora estaba llena de lodo.

Los arbustos se agitaron, miró pero no encontró nada que se estuviera desplazando cerca. Muy enojado, y a la vez decepcionado, se sentó sobre en el tronco, se frotó los ojos para remover el lodo que le bloqueaba la vista, teniendo cuidado de no herirse a sí mismo con sus uñas. ¿Cómo podía sentirse completamente solo y rodeado al mismo tiempo? No quería, de verdad que no, pero extrañaba ver las caras de sus compañeros. Casi todas las criaturas parlantes que había conocido, y que no le parecían tan molestas, perecieron a manos de los secuaces de Ganon.

-Rey de la Oscuridad, mis narices-ya no pudo contenerse, incluso pareciéndole tonto hablar en medio de un lugar donde no había nadie que lo entendiese-. Que se ha creído, tomando nuestras tierras por la fuerza, como si él fuera el amo de todo lo que su vista alcanza a apreciar.

De repente, se oyó algo aterrador. Como el rugido de una bestia hambrienta. Shadow sólo alzó la vista, miró en todas direcciones, pero no hubo señales de que aquello estuviera cerca. Ya era hora de continuar buscando. Se levantó como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo. Pero no era su cuerpo lo que pesaba, sino su ánimo. Hizo todo lo que pudo para quitarse la pesadez, y había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando el rugido se volvió a oír.

Esta vez percibió movimiento un poco lejos de donde estaba parado. Los arbustos y las ramas más bajas de los árboles se estremecían y agitaban. El movimiento se extendió hasta la hierba más cercana, y se detuvo súbitamente. Por un momento reinó el silencio. Algo muy extraño en los Bosques de la Miseria.

No sabía si dar un paso o permanecer quieto y esperar a que la causa de esa agitación se dejara ver. Más le hubiera valido no haber invocado a esa criatura con sus pensamientos.

Una piel dura, con espinas que atravesarían una armadura, miles de colmillos que podían convertir a un hocico en algo más peligroso que una sierra de montañés, y un cuerpo enorme y pesado era lo que conformaba a aquel monstruo parecido a un reptil, uno que podía matar en un minuto a alguien como Shadow, saltó hacia él sin siquiera darle oportunidad de correr a esconderse. El mozo tuvo que lanzarse al lodo de nueva cuenta para no ser atrapado por las fauces del monstruo. Rodó en el suelo antes de alcanzar a levantarse, el monstruo arremetió contra él, pero Shadow aceleró todo lo que pudo.

Dando traspiés y resbalones, consiguió ponerse detrás de un grueso tronco. La criatura era pesada y lenta, sin embargo con tan gran tamaño daba pasos muy grandes, a pesar de sus cortas patas. El muchacho hizo todo el silencio posible, pero estaba muy agitado y necesitaba respirar a un gran ritmo. Se asomó con cautela. La bestia estaba buscándolo, mirando hacia varios lugares, y al parecer, olfateando.

La lluvia estaba disminuyendo, y aun se hacía difícil moverse rápido por ese sitio que empezaba a parecerse a un pantano. Si tan sólo pudiera treparse a uno de esos árboles… El monstruo decidió darle la espalda y se alejó un poco. Era su oportunidad para encontrar un buen sitio donde esconderse, y tenía que ser lejos.

Arrastró las piernas, adoloridas por el esfuerzo, subiendo por una rampa donde las piedras resbaladizas y la tierra aguada apenas lo dejaban llegaban alcanzar la mitad del camino. Cuando resbaló por décima vez comprendió que así no iba llegar lejos. Se aferró al suelo lo mejor que pudo haciendo uso de sus afiladas uñas. Necesitó de mucho coraje y esfuerzo para alcanzar la cima. Cuando la alcanzó vio que más adelante muchos árboles estaban caídos, algunos habían sido arrancados de raíz. ¿Qué o quién pudo realizar semejante cosa?

Acaba de entrar en un espacio abierto al cielo, donde no había árboles altos con copas rebosantes, sino pequeños ejemplares, de aspecto enfermo y deprimente, con ramas quebradizas y ni una sola hoja sobre ellos. En el cielo carmesí aparecieron algunas franjas naranjas, y las nubes de tormenta se llenaban de una luz intermitente, pero no salía rayo alguno. Esa era la clase de cosas inexplicables que sucedían desde que Ganon entró en su mundo.

Caminó entre la madera podrida y despedazada, iba a llamar de nueva cuenta a sus compañeros, y justo en eso recordó que una bestia feroz rondaba muy cerca. Siguió su camino en silencio, excepto por el crujir de los troncos viejos que pisaba. Se preguntaba si estarían sepultados bajo ese tiradero. Casi en seguida se preguntó en qué estaba pensando.

Como respuestas a esos pensamientos, un montón de madera, ramas y rocas se levantó detrás de él. Algo trataba de emerger desesperadamente, una vocecita se quejaba y lloriqueaba. Shadow corrió hacia el bulto, empleó sus manos para remover todo lo que estaba cubriendo a esa criatura, y un par de manos pequeñas se dejaron ver, tratando igualmente de quitarse de encima el escombro.

Tras varios minutos, y mucho trabajo, la víctima al fin vio su libertad. Era una criaturita menuda y delicada, su largo cabello estaba hecho un desastre cubierto de tierra y ramitas enredadas. Se aferró al muchacho quien haló con todas sus fuerzas para liberarla de una vez por todas de esa sepultura. Lo hizo con tal fuerza, que cayó sobre sus espaldas, con todo y criatura encima.

En el momento en que ella lo miró, se topó con un par de ojos cafés, un color que jamás había visto en su vida. Había conocido seres con ojos rojos, amarillos, negros o blancos, pero nunca de ese color tan bonito. Se quedaron un minuto mirándose la una al otro, hasta que el muchacho se dio cuenta de que el contacto con otro ser a tal extremo no era normal. La lanzó a un lado sin lastimarla, la chica quedó boca arriba, frotándose la cabeza por el dolor de haber estado tanto tiempo atrapada.

Shadow se puso de pie, y admiró sus vestiduras tan extrañas. Con todo y que estaba llena de suciedad, se notaban los colores brillantes de su vestido, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía encajes en la falda y las mangas. Sus botas rojas protegían sus pies, aunque por lo que se podía apreciar del resto de su anatomía, eran más pequeños de lo que los hacían ver.

-¡Ay, ay!-exclamó la chica-. Destruir… destruir… Oh, espera ¿se detuvo la lluvia?

En efecto, el clima estaba calmado para ese momento. El muchacho la miró confundido. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien así. No pudo dejar de contemplarla de pies a cabeza, en especial por esos ojos raros. Le provocaban una sensación desconocida.

__________________________________________________________________________

De antemano, gracias por leer mi historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado este episodio. Creo que se va a alargar un poquito, pensé que sería una historia muy corta, pero este mundo da para mucho. Como sea, este capítulo iba a ser totalmente diferente. Ojalá no me haya equivocado al hacer esos cambios. Saludos ^u^.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ehm... es difícil empezar de esta forma pero ^^U, me disculpo de antemano por la larguísima ausencia de actualizaciones en todas mis historias. Debido a algunos problemas creativos al principio, y estas últimas semanas a asuntos escolares, no he podido ponerme al día con los fics que tengo pendientes. Mis más sinceras disculpas por faltarles al respeto a los lectores. **

**También quiero avisar que aproximadamente dentro de dos semanas, actualizaré mi fic "Una hada para la princesa". **

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Y para los que tenían serias dudas al respecto (que parecen ser prácticamente todos 9.9), el protagonista de esta historia es Shadow Link, claro que aquí sólo le llaman Shadow. Un besote y muchos saludos a todos =D, en especial a WeRa !!! Espero que tengas un conejito pronto.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de la franquicia The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes, su dueño es Shigeru Miyamoto y su compañía Nintendo, máquina de sueños :3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Cómo se regresa a casa?**

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? ¿De dónde vienes, extraña?

La chica se quedó mirando a su alrededor un poco confundida, mientras se sentaba sobre el revoltijo de piedras, ramas y fango. Entrecerró sus ojos al detenerlos en el joven que la miraba con precaución, pero a la vez tenía curiosidad por conocer todo respecto a su persona.

-¡Ay!-se quejó la muchacha, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ¡Qué terrible dolor me aqueja! ¿Qué ira me habrá puesto en esta incómoda situación?

Shadow la miró por un instante. Parecía que estuviera hablando sola, mirando hacia el cielo, pronunciando las palabras despacio y de forma un poco dramática. Sus manos temblaban. No sabía si ayudarla a pararse o huir lejos.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó bajo su propio riesgo, extendiéndole una mano.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-la chica emitió un grito alarmada por algo que la asustó de pronto. Comenzó a esculcarse entre su ropa y a su alrededor.

Se fue a gatas hacia el lugar de donde la había sacado el muchacho, dejándolo con la mano en el aire.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le reclamó Shadow, pero ella comenzó a escarbar entre el escombro.

Varios pensamientos acudieron a su mente mientras observaba la escena. Habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo. La invasión a la región de las tropas de Ganon, su escape hacia los bosques junto con sus compañeros, la desaparición misteriosa de ellos, el ataque de aquella horrible criatura, ahora esta persona extraña… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a pensar en todas esas cosas? Volviendo a la realidad de golpe, notó que la desconocida aún seguía frente a él, hurgando entre el escombro con desesperación, y en torno a ella flotaba un fuerte olor a enigma. Hasta donde él sabía, los enigmas eran peligrosos y era una obligación personal resolverlos.

-¿Acaso pretendes hacer un hoyo y sumergirte de nuevo entre toda esta ruina?-preguntó a la chica, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, algo usual en él-. Bastante trabajo me costó sacarte de tu entierro. Quizá prefieras quedarte tal y como estás y mostrar tu agradecimiento hacia mí.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, sus manos ahora quietas, las llevó a su cara, y su mirada confundida cambió a una apenada:

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderle al poner en peligro la seguridad del cuerpo al que acaba de salvar estropeando sus propias manos-dirigió una mirada significativa a las manos de Shadow, que yacían a sus costados casi por completo negras cubiertas de lodo y otras suciedades. Gracioso comentario viviendo de alguien cubierta de pies a cabeza de la misma suciedad.

-Pero verá, he extraviado mis valiosas pertenencias y me temo que han quedado sepultadas en alguna parte-al decir lo último señaló hacia el agujero hecho por ella misma, dejando visibles unas marcas de lodo con forma de manos sobre sus mejillas-. Quizá usted sea tan gentil y me ayude sin reparo a recuperar mis pertenencias, ya que no ha dudado en brindarme ayuda cuando me encontraba yo en un apuro mayor.

Shadow giró su cabeza en torno a la arbolada tenebrosa de donde había escapado hacía varios minutos.

-Si quieres conservar tu vida, te sugiero que te alejes de aquí. Hay bestias asechando por esta región. Todo el reino se está convirtiendo poco a poco en un sitio peligroso, los monstruos aparecen con más frecuencia en lugares en los que antes solía pasar mis días y mis noches sin ninguna molestia.

La muchacha estaba estupefacta y confundida.

-¡Oh, por los cielos dorados del reino sagrado! ¡Qué terrible! Hay que informar al rey inmediatamente sobre estos monstruos de los que habla. Debemos partir rumbo al castillo, aunque sea por nuestros propios pies, pues me temo que no poseo un animal de transporte… Pero no sin antes recuperar mis pertenencias.

Poco de lo que había dicho tenía sentido para Shadow, era como si le hablara de tierras que no conocía y de un rey totalmente distinto. Cualquiera que fuera su emergencia, no la atendería sin antes encontrar sus cosas perdidas. Pero él no quería perder el tiempo ahí parado, mucho menos gastando energías removiendo los restos de lo que había antes en ese sitio… lo que sea que haya sido. El aire estaba empezando a helar, y tenía bastante experiencia en esos casos para saber que pronto volvería a llover, o quizá algo peor, después de todo, el mundo se había vuelto descontrolado desde la llegada Ganon.

-Ten en cuenta que te advertí-le dijo como última palabra a la chica, pensando por qué lo había hecho, ¿por qué tenía esa tendencia a interesarse en la más mínima medida en lo que le pasa a los demás? Casi nadie actuaba así entre los que conocía. Preocuparse por algo externo a él era innecesario e inconveniente. Sin embargo, helo aquí, actuando en beneficio de otros de nueva cuenta.

Esta reflexión lo había distraído al punto de no notar que ya se encontraba de camino a algún lugar lejos de ahí. A la muchacha ni si quiera le importó que estaba siendo abandonada, vamos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Su empedernida exploración la había llevado al éxito, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quitó piedras y ramas, arrojando todo a su alrededor, y extrajo de entre la tierra un saco de cuero más sucio que ella, pero no venía solo, obtuvo más que sus posesiones, una pequeña criatura de pelo rojo cuyo brillo quedó opacado por el lodo.

Shadow estaba a una distancia considerable, cuando escuchó un grito que hubiera hecho sangrar sus oídos de haberse encontrado en ese sitio en el momento preciso. Se volvió para ver la escena más ridícula que haya tenido la oportunidad de presenciar: la chica, ahora corría descontrolada por todos lados, agitando con agresividad un saco del que se aferraba una criatura que se le hacía bastante familiar. Cuando aquella criatura comenzó a emitir sus propios gritos, comprendió de quien se trataba.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de intervenir, la rata salió volando gracias a una fuerte sacudida propinada por la chica, rebotando y dando algunas volteretas antes de aterrizar por completo. Curiosamente cayó sobre su trasero, lo cual le permitió restaurar su centro de gravedad en cuestión de segundos, aunque necesitó más para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Una rata!-la muchacha indicó a Shadow con el dedo donde estaba el animal.

-¿Qué clase de ratas viven en tu guarida?-le preguntó él, extrañándose de que hiciera tal comparación entre su compañero y semejante criatura, difícilmente les encontraba parecido (**N/A**: con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que en este mundo los animales que habitan son diferentes en mayor o menor medida a los del mundo de luz).

El chico sombrío se inclinó junto a la criatura, esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente en sí para resolver sus dudas.

-¿Por qué despareciste esta mañana? ¿Dónde han ido los otros?

La criatura sacudió su cabeza, y pestañeó fuertemente dos o tres veces antes de poder enfocar la vista en su compañero.

-Oh, tú… ¡Fue una calamidad! Debiste haberlos visto, eran feroces, se llevaron a los muchachos y yo traté de seguirlos, pero luego… luego vino la tormenta y ¡apareció ese gigante!

-¿Qué gigante?-no tardó Shadow en preguntar, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Y quiénes fueron los que raptaron a los demás?

La muchacha había estado observando estupefacta como el joven y la rata hablaban tan confidencialmente. El miedo debió manifestarse en su rostro, porque la pequeña criatura le había puestos los ojos encima. Ella hacía lo imposible por reprimir otro grito que quería dejar salir su garganta cuando la rata se puso en dos patas y se acercó dando saltos pequeños hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia.

-Tú debiste haber visto al gigante. Recuerdo un resplandor y luego surgió ese monstruo, ¿también lo recuerdas?-dio un paso más, que hizo a la otra retroceder al menos cinco pasos, y tropezar con un tronco partido.

El animalito cometió el error de aproximarse más de lo debido e incluso su subió encima, parándose sobre su estómago, mirando con curiosidad su apariencia tan inusual.

-Eres rara, tu olor no lo había percibido en ningún lado… No tienes pelo, ni verrugas; tu piel no es pegajosa ni dura ¿De dónde eres?-preguntó inocentemente, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Casi se podía ver el signo de interrogación flotando sobre él.

En cuanto un segundo grito escapó de la ancha boca de la jovencita, la pobre criatura cayó sobre su lomo antes de correr despavorida para esconderse detrás del guardián más cercano, y ese era Shadow quién se aproximó a ella, se inclinó como había hecho con su compañero, y le puso una mano mugrosa sobre los labios, provocando al instante que el ruido tan molesto cesara. Ella lo miró asustada.

-No volverás a gritar ¿te quedó claro?-estableció el muchacho en un tono más frío que el que había usado cuando la liberó, y una mirada de asesino-, puedo arrancarte la piel con mis garras tan fácil como suena.

A pesar de que lo único que quería era que se estuviera callada y seria, estaba a punto de lograr el efecto contrario. Los nervios se incrementaron aún más, pero considerando que tenía cinco afiladas uñas sobre su boca, consideró imprudente mostrar objeción alguna.

-Ahora podemos hablar claro-dijo él, dejando libre la boca de la pobre muchacha, quien ahora tenía la mitad del rostro completamente cubierto de mugre-. ¿Tienes idea del paradero de los demás?

-No la tengo-respondió lo que para la chica, parecía una rata más grande y gorda de lo normal, dando un profundo suspiro-, quedé atrapado en la tierra después de que el gigante apareció, y no pude seguirles el rastro. Pero vi a esos seres ir hacia allá-señaló en dirección opuesta al sitio del cuál había llegado Shadow.

-Hoy me encuentro aquí porque me vi en una situación de peligro, pero nunca he ido tan lejos. Hay algo que no entiendo, y es el hecho de que no nos hayan llevado a nosotros. ¿Acaso querían algo de los otros que nosotros no tenemos?

-Creo que más bien no notaron nuestra presencia. Tú sabes, Fitus es más bien grande y robusto, y los otros se acurrucaron demasiado, eran un enorme bulto que no podía haber pasado desapercibido. En cambio yo quedé envuelto bajo una manta de hojas y maleza, porque soy más bien pequeño y escurridizo, tú por otro lado…-Shadow levantó una ceja- Bueno, eres algo enclenque a comparación de mis camaradas, así que estabas más o menos en la misma situación que yo.

La chica desconocida permaneció callada toda la conversación, mientras uno seguía narrando los hechos y el otro formulaba teorías sobre el posible paradero de los secuestrados. Cuando finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, Shadow se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección señalada por su compañero, seguido de este (quien marchaba con la nariz en alto, olfateando la humedad de la tormenta próxima a estallar sobre ellos), pero primero se dirigió a ella:

-No es conveniente permanecer mucho tiempo en este sitio, a menos que quieras ser devorada por un gran reptil… O podría volver el gigante y arrancarte la cabeza con sus dedos.

Si eso era un chiste, no era gracioso. Este muchacho empezaba a mostrar un sentido del humor muy raro. Ella se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, y se acercó tímidamente a ambos.

-¿Alguno de ustedes podría indicarme el camino de regreso a la ciudad de Hyrule?-preguntó, estrujando entre sus brazos su saco.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, como acordando que ninguno sabía la respuesta.

-Nunca he escuchado sobre ese lugar-le contestó Shadow, analizándola de pies a cabeza con curiosidad-. De hecho no he ido más allá de los límites de los Montes Grises.

-Nadie los llama así ya-le interrumpió su pequeño aliado.

-Yo les llamo así. De cualquier manera, no veo cómo ayudarte a volver a tu ciudad, será mejor que busques por tu cuenta-. Y con esto, se dieron la vuelta y siguieron su camino.

-¡Estoy perdida, soy desgraciada! Me he alejado del camino que me llevaría a la elegante ciudad junto al castillo de Hyrule. ¿Podrían dos almas bondadosas guiar a otra que ha perdido el rumbo y no conoce estos caminos como la palma de su mano?

En el fondo estaba ansiosa por una respuesta caritativa y nada agresiva (especialmente viniendo del chico), y sus ojos humedecidos y pucheros manifestaban perfectamente cuán asustada estaba de quedarse sola. Shadow estaba siendo sutilmente hipnotizado por esos ojos cafés.

-Ah… creo… que podríamos sacarte de aquí. Sólo no seas un estorbo, no sabemos lo que nos espera más adelante-y con esto le dio la espalda definitivamente. El compañerito la miró por un instante y luego se adelantó para ponerse a la par de Shadow.

-He de ser lo más útil posible si la ocasión lo requiere-les aseguró, en un cambo drástico de humor, ahora volvía a tener una sonrisa amplia, casi mostrando sus dientes, y corrió para alcanzar a su rescatador y nuevo guía.

-Esperen por mí, ehm… ¿podría su humilde acompañante saber sus nombres?

-Este no tiene nombre-dijo el muchacho, señalando a la rata que andaba a su lado, y esta se escandalizó al notar la descortesía de su compañero.

-¡Pasa que de hecho tengo un nombre! Del cual deberías al menos tratar de acordarte… ¡No por nada me llaman Guílguidu Tesorero! Tengo la mayor colección de objetos de gran valor del Reino Oscuro. No podrás hallar en todo el reino a alguien con posesiones mejores que las mías, no señor.

El pequeño Guílguidu ahora alzaba la nariz por orgullo, caminando como si acabara de ser anunciado por un conjunto de trompetas. Ahora que lo miraba con más calma, no parecía tan repugnante o anormal, sin embargo, la muchacha aún tomaba sus precausiones al dirigirse a la rata parlante.

-Usted debe ser… un magnate del comercio, si posee tales riquezas-sugirió tímidamente, estrujando aún más fuerte su saco.

El chico rió por lo bajo, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, con una mueca maliciosa.

-Tesoros a cambio de nada… a eso le llaman comercio. Apuesto a que una banda de los de tu especie hace más riquezas saqueando casas en una noche de lo que haría un comerciante de verdad en un mes.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero te atreves a poner en duda mis métodos de adquisición de bienes?

-Nadie tiene una sola duda acerca de la procedencia de esos bienes-respondió con indiferencia el muchacho-. Espero que estemos en el rumbo correcto, ¿ves algún rastro de los raptores o de nuestros compañeros?

Conforme iban avanzando, se adentraban nuevamente en una zona boscosa, pero no era tan oscura ni peligrosa como cuando estaban en el corazón de los Bosques de la Miseria. O eso pensaban ellos.

-Aún no he oído su nombre, caballero-le recordó la muchacha, intentando obtener un poco de atención de su parte.

Él giró su cabeza tanto como pudo, lanzándole una mirada fría pero fugaz.

-Mi nombre es Shadow.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo en ese instante, tan fuerte que hizo brincar a Guílguidu , y ella se quedó paralizada por un momento, temblando ligeramente por razones desconocidas, quizá por el estruendo de la eminente tormenta. Pero en cuanto se oyó de nuevo esa voz casi gélida, reanudó su marcha, apresurando cada paso.

-Yo no elegí ese nombre, de cualquier manera-continuó-, lo eligió el Anciano Llorón para mí… ¿Cómo te haces llamar?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Permítanme introducir mi humilde persona propiamente-dijo con un tono mucho más animoso, adelantándose para ponerse frente a ellos-. Marelisa es el nombre con el que Rolarquín Trovador me ha distinguido de entre todas las niñas que habitan en los alrededores. Y antes que yo, era mi madre la dueña de tan bello nombre.

En el momento en que la muchacha hacía una muy graciosa reverencia, sus guías pasaron a su lado, un tanto indiferentes, buscando el camino que los llevaría a reunirse con el resto del grupo. No tenían la menor idea de la clase de peligros que podrían acechar en un bosque aparentemente inofensivo. Al pasar, algunos árboles soltaban risitas burlonas.

-¡Esperen por mí! ¡Dejan a la hija primera y única de Rolarquín atrás!- con este llamado, Marelisa corrió de nueva cuenta para alcanzar a Shadow y a la rata que habla.


End file.
